


Tie me down, Heaven or Hell

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [3]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "Along Came Anne" universe, pre-Chapter 11.</p><p>Anne found out about the secret behind Richard's card trick and she wasn't too happy at the very least. Richard had to made her stay and listen, even if it means to have her "bound and gagged".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie me down, Heaven or Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wetbellamyblake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/gifts).



Richard and Anne went to pick up Johnny from school and then to send him to Isabel’s for another sleepover.

“Dad!” Eight-year old Johnny ran to him. Taking his hand, he happily told him about his A in math. “Aunt Annie showed me the tricks to remember the rules in multiplying!”

“Oh did she?” Richard was glad to hear that. Johnny’s grades finally showed improvement.

They went to his car, or his rented car. Johnny’s eyes brightened when he saw Anne in the front seat.

“Hi Aunt Annie!”

“Hello Johnny,” Anne greeted back.

The three drove to Chili’s to have dinner together. Johnny asked for ice cream after dinner, to which Anne successfully convinced him to change his mind. Kids can’t have too much ice cream these days.

After dinner, they dropped Johnny off to Isabel’s.

“Be good at your Aunt Izzy’s,” Richard reminded him.

“I will,” Johnny replied. “Bye Dad!”

***

The two drove back to their apartment complex and went to Richard’s place.

“A drink?” Richard asked as he fetched wine.

“Sure,” Anne replied as she looked around. She saw something that interested her—a box of tarot cards. “Since when you started to play with tarot cards?”

“It’s Johnny’s,” Richard said. “I still believe in facts supported by data.”

“Smart mouth!” Anne snarled. “Don’t turn back on those things. Horoscopes and fortune-telling—these things are more accurate than you ever expect.”

“What does it say about us?” Richard asked amusingly.

“Let’s see,” Anne muttered as she spread out the cards face-down on the table. She drew a card; the lover.

“Here we go again,” she said amusingly.

“I guess fortune telling does have its own credibility,” Richard laughed.

Anne recollected the cards and shuffled. She did the same thing—spread them out face-down and drew a card. Lover again.

She raised an eyebrow. What the heck?

She did it all over again. Lover.

Finally, she spread the cards face-up. Now she knew why.

“Richard?” She stood. No, she did not look happy.

“What?” Richard acted as if he did not know why she was upset.

“Explain this,” she said in an even tone. “How did this happen?”

“Well, I guess Johnny—“

“Don’t pull Johnny into his!” Anne said with her hands on her hip. “This is all you, isn’t it?”

Holding down his laugh and grin, he replied, “Yeah.”

“Richard Plantagenet, you son-of-a-bitch and liar!” Anne’s pitched raised. “How dare you trick me?” She threw down the cards and was about to storm out.

“Wait,” Richard stopped her. “Let me explain.”

“Live or Let Die,” Anne nearly spat.

“What? You want me to die?”

Anne shook her head. “You learned that trick from that James Bond film.”

“You mean the one with Daniel what’s his name and that girl with too much eye makeup?”

“Richard, really?” Anne was about to leave again before Richard stood in her way.

“Anne, let me explain.”

“There is nothing to explain!”

“Stay and listen to me or I will have you bound and gagged!”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Anne laughed in his face.

“Oh try me.”

Anne turned away from him and walked towards the door. To her shock, Richard grabbed her, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder; he was strong. Anne pounded him on the back, but it did not work.

He threw her on his bed and climbed over her. Releasing his tie, he grabbed her hands and bound them to his bed. Anne struggled, but it was useless. Before she knew it, her wrists were bounded together to his bed. Without her hands, she used her legs to attack him. In response, he jumped off the bed and fetched two other ties. Using them, he tied each foot to the side of his bed.

“Now, listen to me,” he sat on the bed and panting. It took a handful of his energy to tie her down.

“I don’t want to listen!” Anne shouted. “LA-LA-LA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!”

Before she knew it, Richard gagged her with another tie.

All these ties she picked out for him while as his assistant.

“Now, let’s try this again,” Richard said, leaning down to her. “Yes, I did trick you, or sort of. I bought 78 sets of these cards and pulled all the lover cards together. I never saw that film… _Let’s Die_ …or whatever it’s called. I came up with this idea myself. Honestly, you are responsible for this too because you didn’t check the cards after you drew it. You wanted me and still do. And these cards assured you of your choice.”

He then pulled the tie out of her mouth.

“You liar and deceit!” Anne was still pissed, while struggling against her bound.

Gagged her again, Richard started to tease her by brushing his finger tips against her bare arms. “Don’t even try; I’m good at tying people up.”

Anne continued to struggle until she gave up in exhaustion.

“Be good,” Richard ordered. “If you’re good, I’ll release you.”

His hand went to her forehead and traced her features. His fingers went down to her throat, to her collarbones, and then down to the valley of her breasts. Anne started to struggle again; her legs became restless.

“What are you, a size A or B?” He asked as he cupped her breasts through her shirt.

He pulled up her shirt and blew air against her skin. Her body bent against him. Pulled her shirt over her head, he was more than happy to find the clip of her bra in front rather than in back. Unclipped her bra, he rubbed her nipples with his thumb pad. After her nipples became hardened, he caressed them with his tongue.

Anne was getting aroused.

She was making muffling sounds from her gagged mouth. Richard pulled out the tie from her mouth so he could hear her moans and groans.

“I hate you,” she murmured. “I don’t want to see your face.”

“Fine then,” he replied and used the tie as a blindfold. He climbed on top of her, and placed a kiss on her lips, then another one on her throat, and then he covered her breasts with kisses. Anne’s moans became stronger as he went down to kiss her belly.

He stopped at her skirt. He raised his head to see her response.

“Why are you stopping?” She questioned.

“You want it?”

“I want you,” she muttered.

With her consent, he lifted up her skirt and pulled down her panties. Using his fingers, he caressed her sex and cupped her breast; and his lips caressed her neck.

“Heaven or hell?” He asked.

“Heaven,” she replied.

His fingers entered her; one, two, and three.

Anne groaned.

Pulling his fingers out of her, Richard removed his dress shirt and undid his pants. Positioning himself on top of her, he entered her. He penetrated her again and again as they grunted and moaned in pleasure.

“You want me?” He asked.

“Yes…yes I do!”

“Who do you want?” He demanded. “Tell me!”

“Richard…Richard Plantagenet!” She cried out as they reached climax.

***

Resting his head against her breasts, Richard caught his breathe and finally released Anne from her bounding. Cherishing her fresh taste of freedom, Anne removed her clothes and threw them off the bed. Richard pulled her into his arms and the two held on to each other, naked.

“You bastard,” Anne whispered against his chest.

“I may be,” Richard muttered as he played with her hair. “But I am the bastard you want.”

“You bewitched me,” she continued. “You consulted a witch and casted a spell on me.”

“Fine then, the next time we do this, you can give me a night of hell.”

“Oh you bet,” Anne said. “I’m going to tie you up and spank you with a whip. Then I’m going to make you my horse…and then my slave…I will brand you with a bite on the neck…”

“Stop trying to arouse me.”

Now Anne began to laugh. She kissed him on the lips. “Richard Plantagenet, I have this odd feeling that our souls are linked. We may come together or fall apart, but then somehow, we always get together again—however crazy it becomes.”

“I believe so,” Richard said as he kissed her on the forehead. “No woman in this world can ever drive me insane as you. No one, but you.”

He tipped her on the nose.

Taking this opportunity, she gave his finger a bite.

“Now that makes me satisfied 100%,” she said.

“I’m going to need new ties,” he muttered.

“You’re going to need lots of them.”

The two held on to each other until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> "Live and Let Die" is a James Bond film with Roger Moore and Jane Seymour. 007 James Bond tricks Jane Seymour's Solitaire to lose her virginity to him and thus lost her power in fortune-telling/seeing.
> 
> "I'll have you bound and gagged"is what Richard of Gloucester said to Margaret of Anjou in TWQ, but that has a different meaning.


End file.
